


Sweetheart

by nishinoise



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crushes, Insecure Kyan Reki, M/M, gay gay homosexual gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishinoise/pseuds/nishinoise
Summary: Langa and Reki have a much needed heart-to-heart.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Sweetheart

Reki curled into himself and continued to duck out of Langa's sight, despite knowing he had been pinned down at last. He flicked his eyes up into the cool, even gaze that studied him.

Looked down again.

"Reki." Cool, even tone. He didn't expect anything more. Except complete indifference. Or to be chewed out. It was probably coming. That's what he deserved after how he'd been acting lately. He trembled a bit.

"L-Langa." He winced at the discordance in his voice: who was he? This level of misery was plain ridiculous. How had he himself to slip down this deep well?

Another miniscule glance at Langa couldn't hurt. It felt like he hadn't really seen him up close in eons.

Oh. Very close. Reki blushed. Langa had stepped closer without him noticing. They were a step apart whereas before it had been about two. Langa's smile was lopsided, seemed unsure. Reki felt a strange sensation of being teased and grew hotter still. That was just him, wasn't it? His stupid, insecure brain.

He dared to smile back, knowing it'd be embarrassingly wobbly.

"Good to see you." Warmly, gently spoken. Not the venomous way he deserved to be spoken to. His eyes pooled rapidly. Langa cradled him in firm arms, rubbing circles into his back as he wept. Langa mumbled something indecipherable into his shoulder. It was odd. He knew Reki couldn't understand English, so there was no use trying to comfort him that way.

"What?" He sniffled. "Speak Japanese."

Langa startled. "Oh? Oh." He reddened. "It, um... I don't know how it would be said, if there is such a word."

"Describe it then. What it means." Reki eyed him dubiously and he shrank. "It was some kind of biting insult you had to get out."

Langa breathed an awkward laugh. "Not at all, Reki. It was affectionate. It just seemed inappropriate. Not for... friends."

That jolted his chest. "H-Huh?"

"Nevermind that," Langa rushed out.

They broke their embrace, too electrified. Langa gazed up. Reki did too. The stars winked at him.

An affectionate word not used amongst friends could only mean one thing. Clearly he was embarrassed about it and wouldn't even explain it because they _were_ just friends after all. Things being tense and highly emotional is all it was. A slip of the tongue. Langa wanted to forget it, so should Reki. He pretended his heart wasn't now thumping mightily. He definitely wasn't feeling woozy at all. Nuh-uh.

Before he could put his foot in his mouth and demand clarification, Langa said, "Do you regret it?"

Yes. Everything he had ever done thus far in his life, basically.

"Teaching me how to skate. Making the board for me."

Not that. He expected his shortcomings to be listed easily, but these weren't anywhere close.

"Becoming my friend at all."

Reki gasped lightly, eyes wide. "Of all the things I've done, you think I'd regret you? You're... everything to me, Langa. What kind of crazy question is that?!"

Langa's eyes widened in turn. "I let you down. I pushed you away. I let my desire to skate come between us. I... should have heeded your warnings about Adam. And I," - he stammered - "I made you cry." He had unfurled more with each statement like storm-sagged clouds looming over the ocean. Then it rained. "I-I'm so sorry, Reki!"

Well, if Langa was going to cry, there was no hope for Reki. He bit his lip. Tears flowed fast and hot again.

He attempted to gulp back the emotion he wouldn't be able to speak through. "It's all me, it's all my fault! I'm so selfish! I made everything about me!" Gulp. "I... I don't know what the hell I've been thinking. I wanted to keep you safe, of course, but... then, then... stupid jealousy took over!" He rubbed at his eyes furiously. "I-I l--"

What he was desperate to say snagged in his throat.

Langa gave him a look, head slightly tilted. Sweet, curious.

After a beat, Reki said, "I've talked too much. I just... I care about you. A lot. And I've been terrible at showing it. I just didn't want you to leave me. So I left."

It was barely audible and cracked on the way out, but he heard it. "Come back."

He leapt at him. Pulling him in nice and tight. He had no intentions of letting go ever again. Relieved laughter bubbled out of them. This is how they were meant to be.

Reki felt himself beginning to doze with his head upon Langa's shoulder. Langa's voice, warm and soft like a fleece blanket, was the last thing he heard.

"Sweetheart. That's what I called you. I think... you might be mine."

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i love these adorable lil skateboarding gayboys!!!
> 
> i rly want to write more so i did. this. in an adhd hyperfocus fit. it's probably not great but eh it's a thing i wrote n that's an achievement i guess????
> 
> twitter: nishinoise !! let's b friends ??


End file.
